Venus's Pokemon Adventure
by SuperShaymen
Summary: This is a fan made fiction on Pokemon. This is about a young boy named Venus. He is trying to be a Pokemon master. Enjoy! And please read part 2 and other parts in the series.
1. Chapter 1

It was the big day. Today Venus would be a Pokemon trainer. It was also his tenth birthday.

Venus: Look out world. There is going to be a new and strong trainer.

He also had a pet Marill who would accompany him on his quest.

Marill: Marill Marill!

His mother gave him a bento box for good luck.

Venus had grey hair and menacing dark eyes.

Venus: Here I go!

He was so exited he hit a tree by accident.

Jupiter: (laughs) What a champion wannabe!

Jupiter was Venus's friend and enemy at the same time. He had white hair and red eyes.

Venus: Shut up.

Marill: (angrily) Marill!

After a bowl of Pikachos, Venus met Professor Oak.

Oak: You must be the new trainer please choose one of these three Pokemon!

Bulbasuar was a grass type. Squirtle was a water type. And Charamander a fire type.

Venus: They all look so cool! I will pick Bulbasuar!

Oak: Great choice! He will be glad to assist you. Hey! It's my nephew, Jupiter!

Jupiter: Hi uncle! Wow! You have stupid Pokemon! My Mankey will hurt them!

Venus: My mom used to battle. I learned from her. Go Marill!

Marill: Marill!

Jupiter: Go Mankey!

Mankey: Mankey Mankey!

Oak: Waaaaiit! I forgot to give Venus his Pokedex! This devise gives you information about Pokemon.

Venus: Thanks. Marill use water gun!

Jupiter: Noooooo.

Venus: That was a great battle! Since we have been friends I will tell you why my hair is grey. I studied the planet Venus. Since the clouds were grey I dyed my hair that way.

Jupiter: Interesting. For once. Smell ya later!

Venus: Go Bulbasuar! (Pets him) I will let all my Pokemon follow me.

Bulbasuar: Bulba!

Part 2 is coming up next!


	2. Venus's Adventure 2

While on Venus's way to Pewter City, he sees a familiar sight.

?: Oh, hi Venus!

It was Mars. Venus's friend. She had long red hair and blue eyes.

Venus: Long time no see! Want to battle?

Mars: Sure.

Venus: Go Bulbasaur!

Mars: Go Torchic!

Venus: Use solarbeam!

Bulbasaur let out a large beam of light.

Torchic: Tooooooor!

Mars: Noooooooo!

Venus: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Bulbasuar: Bulbasuar!

Jupiter: Hey lovebirds! Wow. Mars's Torchic stinks!

Mars: Shut up. How about we go to the Pokemon Center.

Later.

Nurse Joy: All of your Pokemon are healed.

Venus, Mars, Jupiter: Thanks!

Venus: See you later guys. I'm going to challenge Brock. The gym leader.

At the gym a challenge awaits.

Brock: Do you dare to challenge me?

Venus: Yep.

Brock: Go Geodude!

Venus: Go Marill!

Brock: Use tackle attack!

Venus: Dodge it!

Marill successfully dodged the attack.

Brock: Use rock slide!

Venus: Hit them back with water tail!

Rocks went flying into Geodude and slammed him.

Geodude: Geooooooo!

Brock: Darn it all! Go Onix!

Venus:Go Bulbasuar!

Brock: Use body slam!

Venus: Slam him to the ground with vine whip!

Onix fainted!

Brock: Nooooooooooo! You have proved yourself worthy of this badge.

Venus: Thanks!

After the battle.

Jupiter: Did your loser Pokemon win?

Venus: They won!

Jupiter: Guess what? I found a useless egg and abandoned it!

Venus: That's mean.

After looking all around the city Venus, Marill, and Bulbasuar found the egg.

Venus: Hey! It's wobbling around. It was a Squirtle!

Jupiter: I can't believe it was a starter? Lets battle for it! Go Mankey!

Venus: Go Marill! Use attract!

Mankey fell in love!

Mars: How cute!

Jupiter: (scoffs) Girls these days. Snap out of it Mankey!

Venus: Finish him with a hydro pump!

Mankey: Mankeeeeeeeeey!

Jupiter: Go Crobat!

Venus: Use attract!

Jupiter: Not so fast squirt. My Crobat is a female like your Marill!

Venus: Drats!

Jupiter: Use whirlwind!

Venus: No Marill!

Jupiter: Yes Marill!

Venus: Hang in there and use water pulse!

Jupiter: Dodge it!

But Crobat hit a building and fainted!

Jupiter: Noooooooooooo! I will be back. Smell ya later.

This was a triumphant day for Venus! Please read part 3!


	3. Venus's Adventure 3

Venus was now traveling with a new friend. Then he saw a strange site. There were these poorly dressed people dumping water on a Charamander.

Venus: What are you doing to that poor Charamander?

Thug 1: We are torturing him because he is weak.

Venus: You know water can burn out a Charamander's tail killing it.

Thug 2: (Takes out gun) give us your Pokemon! They look like they have dignity.

?: Put your hands in the air!

Thug 3: It's officer Jenny! (Shoots gun in confusion)

The bullet hit the leader. But he did not die. But his arm was hurt severely.

Jenny: Step in jail now!

Venus: Thanks! I got to get this Charamander to the Pokemon Center.

Jenny: Hop on my motorcycle!

Later

Nurse Joy: I'll help heal this Charamander though he may not make it.

Venus: I hope he does.

After hours of waiting.

Joy: Sorry. He died.

Marill, Charamander, and Bulbasuar started crying and hugging each other.

Venus: Never knew they got this attached.

Joy: Just kidding. Sorry to toy with your emotions that much.

Marill, Charamander, Bulbasuar give Joy a mean look.

Venus: Thanks anyway!

Jupiter: Hey a Charamander! Cool. How about a battle?

Mars: Count me in! It will be a one on one on one fight!

Venus: Go Charamander!

Jupiter: Go Buterfree!

Mars: Go Pichu!

Venus: Use flamethrower on Pichu!

Pichu runs away.

Mars: Bye I have to go after Pichu!

Venus: Don't follow pervert.

Jupiter: Shut up. Use poison powder!

Venus: Counter it with fire spin.

There was a large explosion.

Who won? Who will be the next adversary? This all lies in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4

So who won the battle? As the smoke cleared out. Venus's Charamander fell to the ground.

Jupiter: Haha! My Butterfree is unbeatable!

Venus: Maybe he's still tired after that gang.

Jupiter: Your lucky I think it's a good excuse.

After Venus, his Pokemon, Jupiter, and Mars (After she found Pichu) were on the rout to the next city.

?: Hello. Are you Venus?

Venus: I am. What do you need.

?: I want a Pokemon battle. I heard you defeated Brock.

Mars: Whats your name?

?: Gabriel. And I challenge you to a double battle Venus!

Venus: A double battle?

Gabriel: It's when you send out two Pokemon to fight.

Venus: Got it. Go Charamander and Marill!

Gabriel: Go Empoleon and Luxray!

All of a sudden Marill got "heart eyes" and hugged Charamander.

Charamander: (Translation) Back off!

Marill: Never my love!

Venus: Damn love!

Mars: Awwwwww.

Jupiter: Haha sucker you'll never win!

Gabriel: Enough playing around! Empoleon use hydro pump!

Marill and Charamander hit a tree.

Bulbasaur and Squirtle (translation): That was pathetic!

Squirtle: I knew you guys liked each other!

Gabriel: You need a lot more training.

Venus: I do.

Luxray: I never got to fight!

Empoleon: It was boring anyway. (Starts laughing with Luxray)

Squirtle: That's mean.

Gabriel: Gotta go!

Jupiter and Mars: Bye!

Later

Jupiter: That was halarious! Two defeats in a row!

Mars: I need to help Marill get her way with Charamander!

Venus: Shut up! I need to clear my mind jerks!

Venus leaves

Jupiter: Does he know how dangerous this rout is?

Mars: Thats Venus for you. Always taking risks.

Venus suddenly yells in horror.

Jupiter and Mars: We are coming!

To be continued. What happened to Venus? Will I get a hamburger? This all lies in Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As we left off Venus yelled in horror. Mars and Jupiter rushed to his aid.

Mars and Jupiter yelled too. It was a large Salamence! A Totodile popped out of the trees and chomped the Salamence. The Salamence yelled in pain.

Venus: Whats that?

Mars: It's a Salamence! I always wanted one because my dad had one! Go Buetifly! Use sleep powder!

The Salamence yawned and fell asleep.

Mars: Go Pokeball!

The Pokeball was about to send the Salamence back put Totodile shut it and laughed hysterically.

Jupiter: That was weird.

Venus: Whats up with that Totodile?

Totodile hit Buetifly with a water gun attack.

Officer Jenny: Hello. You aren't the first people to encounter that Totodile. It never stops training.

Venus: I'll catch it!

Jenny: Good luck!

Jupiter: Well it's just like you!

Venus: Shut the front door.

Jupiter: My back cant shut MWAHAHAHA!

Venus: Go Bulbasaur! Use vine whip!

Totodile dodged it. He passed them and bit Bulbasaurs bulb.

Bulbasaur: (Translation) Switch me out Venus! Quick!

Venus: I got it! Aim your bulb at Totodile and use solarbeam!

All of a sudden a giant explosion came.

Venus: Go Pokeball!

5 restless minutes later

Venus: I caught Totodile! I'll call him Totoro.

Mars: And I got a Salamence!

Jupiter: About your father. Who is he?

Mars: My father is...

Who is Mars's father? By the way I got a hamburger it was good. Stay tuned for Chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After adding two new friends to our heroes Mars was going to say who her father was.

Mars: My father is Lance!

Venus: The dragon master!

Jupiter: Explains why you have red hair hahaha!

Mars: That was a dumb joke dumbo.

Venus: It's great to get out of this route though!

?: Give me your Pokemon!

Venus: Who are you?

Team Toxic Grunt (TTG): Im a member of Team Toxic.

Jupiter: I've heard of you. You tried for world domination but all the trainers gathered to stop you.

TTG: Thats right. Go Evil Ho-Oh!

All of a sudden an Empoleon and Dragonite came out of nowhere. Empoleon used Hydro Pump mixed with Dragonite's dragon rush. The Evil Ho-Oh fainted.

Gabriel: Sorry but evil doesn't work when it comes to me.

?: I agree. Your plans won't work again.

Mars: Dad!

Lance: Hi Mars.

Venus: Thanks guys I owe you one.

Jupiter: Same here.

Gabriel: It was easy!

TTG: Wait until I get reinforcements and our General!

The darkness wore off of Ho-Oh and was good again.

(Everything the Pokemon will say from now on are translations. The humans can't understand still.)

Ho-Oh: Thank you! I'll never forget!

Ho-Oh flew off into the sun.

Mars: Hey Dragonite!

She pet him. Mars knew Dragonite since she was 3.

What will our heroes do next? The help of Gabriel and Lance may not be enough! Please read Chapter 7 next!


End file.
